After the Moon
by luci-lucy
Summary: Naomi and Naolin are two sisters that are opposites. When they arrive at the Gold Coast, Naolin is depressed, but one trip to Mako Island changes her whole point of view. Both her and her little 10 year old sister grow tails, and have an adventure. They meet 3 best friends, Bella, Cleo, and Rikki, and they become the 5 best friends. And they realize they have a new destiny.


**Hi, this is one of my first stories, and I'm not a master yet, so don't judge me please. It's about OCs, so if you hate those stories, don't read them. By the way, this story isn't just about mermaids, mainly mermaids, but also shape-shifters. The full summary is below.**

**Summary:**

**16 year-old, Naolin, and her younger 10 year-old sister, Naomi, are not looking forwards to their new home in the Gold Coast at all. They've never thought their life would change so much in the Gold Coast. When Naolin takes her little sister down to Mako Island to explore though, things get a little rocky.**

**The next morning, they grow tails when they hit water, and it wasn't _ordinary_. Soon, they explore the real Gold Coast, learn things about Mako, and make friends with three bubbly girls, Cleo, Bella, and Rikki. They all share a secret, they all share a fishy secret, and they all are going through a path, that no _ordinary girl_ has faced before. But their challenge is quite tough, especially when they realize they have another destiny.**

Chapter 1: Mako Explorations

Naolin sighed. _A new continent. A new country. A new city. A new town. A new house. A new school. New friends. New everything. New room_, Naolin grumbled in her mind. She looked to her side, where her little 10 year-old sister bounced on the bed. "Stop, Naomi. You're 10, not 8 anymore," Naolin rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to stop.

"Geez! You know, you don't have to be so down about moving, you know? A new _start_!" Naomi's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but now I have to start over on everything. I had friends,_ best friends_, in the U.S. Now I'm stuck with you, and some new school," Naolin snapped. "How could you be so calm about this anyways? Don't you miss your friends? Plus, don't act like you're perfectly cool with it, I know you aren't."

"Still, moving's better then dying, right? So it's not the worst," Naomi's logic made no sense at all, and Naolin had no idea what her sister was thinking in that small brain of hers, but she knew that it didn't make good sense. "You'll make new friends."

"Shut up, Naomi."

"Just trying to help," She replied simply. "By the way, can I take this half of the room?" Naomi gestured her hands to the right side of the room, where there was another bed, pale pink with a window next to it.

"Sure. I don't see why not? I hate this place anyways, so my room arrangement won't change my mind," She rolled her eyes back, and looked down to her suitcase. "We better get unpacking. If we don't, mom's going to get angry at us." I pushed Naomi's suitcase towards her bed. She reached down for her suitcase and pulled it on to her bed. "I don't see why you could like this place anyways? What's so good about it anyways? When we passed by the beach, everything was so crowded anyways."

Naomi didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes. _Oh, so now it's your turn to roll your eyes? God, kill me! My sarcastic little sister is being annoying like heck._

A voice sounded from downstairs. Their mom. "Come down stairs please! Naomi, Naolin!" She called.

Naomi and Naolin both stepped downstairs. "Guys, I have to go. I have a meeting. As you know, it's our first day, and I need to meet my boss. You guys, stay safe here, or if you want to go exploring, have Naolin with you. Or Naolin, just take care of your little sister. I'll be back at 10:30? So, you guys will need to make a sandwich for lunch, and a... Something else for dinner, alright?" Their mom collected her purse, and car keys. "Good. I love you both, take care," and she rushed through the door.

Naomi and Naolin's parents had divorced just a month ago. That's why they decided to move here to the Gold Coast. "Well, I want to go explore!" Naomi pulled on Naolin's sleeve. Naolin just shook her head simply. "What? Why not?" She grumbled.

"Because. There's nothing to explore."

"Well_ I'm_ going whether you like it or not," Naomi rushed to the front door.

"You can't go without me, Naomi," Naolin called.

"And you can't leave me either. And I don't care if you're going with me or not. _I'm_ going. And if I'm not back by 10:30, mom _will_ kill you," Naomi reasoned. Naolin sighed.

"No! _There is nothing to explore. There will be never anything to explore. I _don't_ understand why mum made us move here! The Gold Coast, of Australia of all places! Why not just move to somewhere else in the city? Why move to another part of the world?! It's _so _unfair!_" Naolin grumbled. "Why couldn't we of just stayed with dad?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "Stop complaining, would you? Ever since you got here, you've been complaining non stop, and you haven't even experienced one bit of it. There's no changing back to our old school, there's no changing back to our old home. This is our _home_. So live with it. If you're not going to try to make any friends at all... Well then, that's not my problem. Go ahead with your life without friends, see if I care," She turned and rushed out the door, "I'm going!"

"Wait, Naomi!" Naolin called. _Ugh! Really? Now I have to go find Naomi._ She rushed out the door hastily with her things, and she finally caught up to Naomi. "Fine. I'll go with you, geez! But, _I'm_ deciding what we're doing. _We_ are going to Mako Island."

"Sure, anywhere that's not your room, cause it's boring," Naomi replied. "I'd really prefer going to the beach instead." She made her big fat puppy eyes.

"No." Naolin grabbed her little sister's hand. "We're going to Mako. _Now. _Mom said she rent us a boat, so we could go around the water, and we're not having her waste her money," Naolin replied. "Mako, or it's home, Naomi."

"Geez, fine Mako," Naomi muttered.

The two eventually found the dock, and drove their way to the Island. The magical island, it seems.

"Here we are, Naomi," Naolin jumped off the boat, and grabbed her little sister's hand, so she wouldn't fall off the boat with her horrible balance. "Let's go."

**First chapter :) I hoped you liked it. This was a really short chapter, and I'll try to make the next ones a bit longer, but for now, this is my first chapter ;) Review please! I want to know your honest thoughts on this, even if you think it isn't the best story ever. There will be more things added in the next chapter. ;) hopefully, that will be updated soon as well. I'll do my best to update it. **

**By the way, if you are looking for what Naomi and Naolin look like, they'll be on my profile ASAP. Naomi is played by Mackenzie Foy, and Naolin is played by Klariza Clayton. (The old crew is played by what they were played by, so hope you enjoy ;)**

**-luci lucy**


End file.
